


What in the name of Primus?! Or the story of how Tom finally gets a family.

by ElementalStorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalStorm/pseuds/ElementalStorm
Summary: Transformers and Harry Potter crossoverMostly crack, fluffy and randomness that make no sense.The Thirteen united and adopts the human child Toms Riddle, look wizarding world cause the Thirteen Prime aren't gonna take your shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: What in the name of Primus?! Or the story of how Tom finally gets a family.**

** _Transformers and Harry Potter crossover_ **

** _Mostly crack, fluffy and randomness that make no sense. _ **

** _The Thirteen united and adopts Toms, Primus and Unicron are there too and Dumbledore is a jerk. Prima is Tsundere, Vector has been through some shit and will continue to go through shit and Megatronus and Solus are lovey-dovey. They aren’t gonna take wizards bullshit rules on magical creatures._ **

** _I DO NOT OWNED ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT STORYPLOT._ **

Chapter 1: Childhood

Vector Prime, Second Child of Primus, The Prime of Time and Primus appointed guardian of Time and Space; stood in the space watching over the timelines. How many years has passed since he gave Safeguard to Optimus. Twenty, thirty years perhaps.

He hum reminiscing about his past adventure in the Aurex 802.23 Alpha time steam. He truly missed his siblings, but Aurex 802.23 Alpha Optimus Prime companionship was lovely during his time on that Earth along with the young human children. But he dearly missed the company of others Cybertronians, don’t get him wrong his adores his fellow time keepers from the Omniverse but his desires a spark to be with him once again.

Safeguard was truly a great listener and friend to him. It been so long since he bonded his emotions with another, his fellow time keepers wouldn’t understand how a Cybertronian spark will work and they dare not ask about it.

“Vector,” a familiar voice called to him.

“Father, what is it?” Vector turn his head facing Primus in original form, his white form glowing, paling the surrounding stars.

“I have spent most of my time creating you and your siblings to fight Unicron that I neglected all giving you a childhood. When you thirteen first online all you ever been taught was to fight, conquer and lead others.” Primus voice as his optics dims, thinking about his original children.

“Father, you created us to stop Unicron, we are yours to command.” Vector shook his head at his father words. Wondering why his father is acting so strange about his childhood, he missed his time with his siblings in the past and thinks about them, but his duty is much more important no matter how he feels.

“Then you won’t mind if I gave you a different command?”

“But of course, what do you asked of me?” Vector asked wondering what his new duty will be, though he can see the future it doesn’t mean he’d like to know everything that happens.

“A vacation for you”

“Vacation?” Vector reload his optics at Primus words.

“Yes” Primus grin with his optics lighting up with a gentle glee. “One of your fellow time keepers has agree to watch over our multiverse while you’re gone. Do not worry, this keeper his someone you can trust.”

“Clockwork” Vector answer knowing the Ghost of Time quite well, also as one of his most trusted time guardian and friend.

“Yes, indeed Vector Prime. It’s been a while” The ghost voice echo before his green portal open as he’d flow through.

“But the time steam needs-”

“Nothing from you right now, Unicron sleeps in unless loop thanks to you.” Primus mention as Vector made a shy smile at his father praise.

Vector turn to Clockwork who waited patiently before speaking to him.

Vector let out an exhale from his gears “Clockwork do swear to watch over the Transformers universe during my absent without changing event to your will and desires and protect to ensure the time line events falls into the right placements.”

“Of course” Clockwork bow as Vector servos starter to glow as a large hour glass appear, radiating with power. 

“In the present of Primus, I, Vector Prime, The Prime of Time, Second Child of Primus, hand over the Blades of Time to Clockwork for protection until my return.” Vector finished as hand over his relic over to his trusted friend as Primus open the portal into another universe.

“May your spark finally come one.” Clockwork whisper softy.

“And may your protection guide me to whatever I might go.” Vector replied back before fading into the portal.

\-------///////-------______------///////--------

When he first open his optics, he notice something strange about himself, he felt small, very small and dare say soft. But that’s impossible right, until he looked at his servos to small hands. Not of a cybertronian but a human, a human child around five to be accurate. 

He look around to see an old women holding a screaming boy with dirty hair cover in mud dressed in wore out clothing surround by other sleeping children outside of old house slowly waking up.

“Release me fleshing what dark deeds did you used to change me into this!”

Vector knew that voice, it’s been many years but he remembers and know that voice well. His voicebox felt crack as he chock up the name he hasn’t spoken in millions of years.

“Prima?”

That small word was enough to stop the boys screams. The boy turn his head, showing blue eyes. The blue shade of life that so similar to their father.

“Vector?” Prima spoke without doubt seeing the other human fleshing. Thou he made the rule to treasure all life for their father, doesn’t mean he has like them. He look glance up and down at the second son of Primus.

Vector’s red optics were still there, the longing wisdom and knowledge beyond granted by their father. If he didn’t knew it was Vector, he would have thought it was female of the fleshing specie. His hair was long covered in the wet mud and clothing not fit for a Prime. Thou he can’t that as he was wearing rugs himself.

‘How filthy,’ he thought ‘for the sons of Primus in this humiliating state. When I find out who’s behind this, their pay with their very spark!’

“Now, now Peter. It’s alright to be upset but please understand. Your family couldn’t keep you anymore.” The woman said petting Prima heads, trying to calm him down.

“Peter?!” Prima shouted “My designation is Prima!” Before the kind woman could speak Vector voice broke it.

“Mama, can you bring us inside it wouldn’t be the little ones.” Vector was holding child around three year old staring at them along with ten others.

“Of course, come in children and please call me Eliza.” The old caretaker spoke kindly.

Prima huff walking follow by the others. They were upstairs three separated room next door to each other.

“These rooms will yours for now on, three or four in one room okay. There is will inside for you to wash.” Eliza spoke, normally the children are separated by age and gender. With only four girls in this group of boys who knows what trouble will happen. But for some reason deep in her mind knew that these thirteen children shouldn’t be separated.

“Thank you, I’ll take it from here Miss Eliza” Vector said giving a charming smile, hoping she’d leave soon. He could feel his siblings’ emotions swirling within him.

“Of course Victor.” She said before leaving. Once she was gone they each enter the room Vector told them enter through their connected bond. They waited for seems like hours after cleaning themselves thanks to Alchemist elemental sigma before Vector cast a silent time bubble.

The moment he did, Solus, Megatronus and Nexus smash the walls down as Alchemist used his powers to fix the walls to reforged them into a higher quality making the three one as one big one and melt the unwanted interior away as Vector put melted interior into his personal pocket dimension for later uses.

The Thirteen Primes united once again. Standing in a circle, no one wanted to speak, glancing at each other.

Prima hair was no longer muddy brown but pure white with single hair flick in the centre the rest was slick back, soft tone of pale skin giving his arctic colour eyes a much more alluring look. Vector long hair was also white given streaks of magenta, gold and blue on his fringe siding to his right side, his red eyes with his light tan skin tone. Alpha Trion hair was white as well follow with violet and red steaks in his messy short hair is stead with sky blue eyes. His skin tone similar to Vector’s but tint darker.

Solus long wavy hair was white with violet tips instead, her Iris colour eyes with fair light skin. Micronus white hair was silky and short with green tips. His big eyes are turquoise colour with the same skin tone as Alpha Trion.

Alchemist short wavy chiffon hair had orange and light blue streaks. A fair darker tan skin with his aqua coloured eyes with a smile on his face. 

Nexus hair was also chiffon coloured with red streak on his fringe with blue tips, tanned skin with light cyan colour eyes in disgust in the new form he was trapped in. Onyx hair was spiky up black with golden tips with yellow colour eyes, dark tanned skin. Amalgamous black hair was messy with yellow fades, dark tanned skin with orange eyes.

Quintus long black hair was slick back with green streaks throughout his hair, dark tanned skin and yellow colour eyes. Liege Maximo has long black hair with dark green tips, darker tan skin and scarlet colour eyes.

Megatronus has short black hair was with a few spike rising softy with violet tips, the same dark tone skin with Liege Maximo and ruby colour eyes, glancing at Solus. And finally young Optimus with navy colour hair with red streaks on his fringe, cobalt colour eyes, light tanned being hold by Vector.

“I’m sorry” Megatronus spoke, “I know what I did was wrong, I never meant for our war to happen.”

Prima spat out “Really? You shotted Solus ending her spark then accused me for killing even though it was Requiem Blaster you will!”

“That wasn’t Megatronus fault! The Requiem Blaster accidentally activated on its own.” Solus defended her lover.

Liege Maximo took a step back in shame as Vector gain them attention by speaking.

“Actually,” They turn to face Vector “Liege Maximo isn’t there something you want to say?”

The remaining Primes turn back to face Liege Maximo who muttered out who all to hear. It wasn’t like he had a choice, when Vector spoke everyone listen to him as he’d never wrong.

“I...During our time with Unicron dark seed inside of our sparks. Over time I give into his words and temptation after Prima push us away.” Liege Maximo gritted out hugging himself.

“His words of how Prima hated us, how Primus made a mistake in my creation. Over time I began to his words and when Prima completely shut us out through the bond…I gave up… Unicron was right.”

“NO!” Prima shouted, “I was the one who was wrong!”

“Prima?” Nexus look disbelief along with all the other Primes.

“You won’t the only one Unicron was messing with. He spoke to me of how my siblings will turn against me. How they hated my position as the head of Primes.”

They glance at each other, sure Prima was bossy, arrogant and a bit egoism, but he was a good leader. One that they willing to follow through. And of course being first-born, he was very vain about being the First Son of Primus. However the duty of being first born meant that he was the face of all Primes. He had to be perfect, no mistake for the new generations. The idol that all their people strive to become like.

“In others words Unicron mess with all of us.” Quintus stated glancing at his siblings.

“At least were all together again.” Optimus spoke gently with smile on his face. “This time we’re make things right.”

They couldn’t ever say no to Optimus. Blessing Primus for making him so lovable and understanding.

“Yes quite indeed, to think we’ll walk among humanity once again.” Alchemist spoke with smile. “I do wonder why we were bought here together. Not that I mind but Vector do you know what universe we are in and what year?”

Taking their attention back is the second oldest, if any one holds the answers it’s him. Being the guardian of Time and Space also had its down side as well. Especially siblings who turn to him to answer all their questions to everything in the universe. Prima doesn’t make it any better, always asking him about the future back then.

Though knowing his siblings they won’t stop until he tells them, and he’d in no mood to deal with their ways to annoyed him all night. He loves his brothers and sister but he’d tired and want to sleep damn it, doesn’t help that he’d in the body of human child who needs his sleeping time.

“We’re in universe where Unicron won the battle against us and Father.” Vector answer as his siblings’ growl at the mention of Unicron wining in this universe.

“Cybertron nor Cybertronians doesn’t exist here as either but our powers still work including our relics. In fact,” Vector place Optimus down and lift his shirt, in the centre of his chest was a glowing azure circle under his skin. “Our sparks in under our ‘skin’ so our chest are very sensitive so bonding will still work and-”

Prima reach over chest Vector chest making him gasp a bit. Oh how long has it been since he let another touch his spark. He siblings had smirks on their face knowing how Vector hasn’t let anyone but them to bond with his spark.

“The reason…we’re ahh, Prima stop I’m-ahh trying to explain here.” Vector silently swore at his oldest fingers movement. “Primus believed needed-ahh a nor-normal childhood.”

Prima is fingers movement at the mention of Primus, Vector sigh in relief while his spark cried at the loss touch.

“So he send us here to enjoy a normal childhood as we could. Once we died of old age, Primus will return us to Cybertron. Our Sparks can only be seen by us so we won’t have to hide our care chest from humans.” Vector finished with a flushes face.

“In that case why a world without Cybertron?” Onyx questioned.

“Well, that’s simple. Cybertronians will be able to tell we are Primes and sense our sparks. We’ll taken back to Cybertron and raise there instead. But Father wants us to understand how other species works, humans especially.” Vector answer.

“You’re hiding stuff.” The rest commented as Vector replied.

“But of course, no spoilers. Now let’s head to bed. My body is tired and you two” glancing at Solus and Megatronus. “Better not being interfacing another fifteen stellar cycle.” The rest but Alpha Trion and Optimus look Vector wondering what he’d was talking about.

“Wait!” Onyx shouted, Vector frown now what.

Onyx move the beds connecting them by their sides. “Perfect! We can all sleep together!”

Vector already poof into the thin sheets follow by Optimus who into his arms. Prima was next to Vector as Alpha Trion was beside Optimus. Solus and Megatronus was cuddling each other beside Alpha Trion, as Micronus was hold by Onyx next to them. Alchemist, Amalgamous and Nexus on Prima other side. Liege Maximo was beside Onyx facing the wall.

They organic body need for sleep took over as they slept as Vector time bubble pop.

\-------///////-------______------///////--------

In the morning Eliza went to check on the new orphans as they haven’t woken up yet. They already miss breakfast, she didn’t need them to missed brunch too. Opening the first door, she blink in surprise to see the walls gone as one large room and beds together in all thirteen children still sleeping there.

She quietly recalled their name them in order from oldest to youngest as Mrs Cole will returning tomorrow to know the details on the new children who all had no last name.

She also felt a little silly thinking how three of the boys were girls because of their long hair but more than that was their exotic hair colours. She fears that the children will be pick on for strange hair colour. Poor Tom is already pick on by the rest of the children, the last thing she needs is them to pick on them too.

She have tried stopping the children from hurting Tom but if she step out of line one more time she’d be remove from the orphanage. Drifted in her thoughts she didn’t realized that the children who was once sleeping was staring at her.

“Miss Eliza?” Vector called her taking her out of thoughts.

“Good afternoon Victor, you and friends weren’t at breakfast in the morning. I was quite worried so I came up to check on you.” She pounded about the missing walls then spoke “Do you what happened to the walls?”

“They fell when we touch it.” Liege Maximo answer while the rest tried not to laugh.

“I see…well would you brunch, I’m sure you’re all hungry.”

“We’ll see you there Miss Eliza.” Onyx answer.

“Of course.” Eliza smile as she shut the door, what well-manner children, well maybe not Peter. Hopefully Peter will learn Victor and Onyx manners. After refreshing themselves and wearing new ‘clothing’, Prima refuse to call it that. They line up as the camera man took their picture.

TBC

Poor Vector, he was just to sleep at least he’d with his has siblings again. Hasbro bring him back!!

Here’s my art of how they look like in human form, colour and black + white versions.


	2. Chapter 2: Tom Riddle and Garden of the Primes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: What in the name of Primus?! Or the story of how Tom finally gets a family.  
Transformers and Harry Potter crossover  
Mostly crack, fluffy and randomness that make no sense.  
The Thirteen united and adopts Toms, Primus and Unicron are there too and Dumbledore is a jerk. Prima is Tsundere, Vector has been through some shit and will continue to go through shit and Megatronus and Solus are lovey-dovey. They aren’t gonna take wizards bullshit rules on magical creatures.  
I DO NOT OWNED ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT STORYPLOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle appears.

“Afternoon children.”

“Good Afternoon Miss Eliza!” The children called staring at the thirteen children who strange appearances.

“This is Pe-” Eliza was cut off by Prima remarked.

“My name is Prima Prime, you fleshing may only called that!”

Some sigh at Prima attitude towards the humans while others welcome Prima words towards to the humans. Hopefully growing up with the humanity will help them understand their ways.

The children admittedly listed Prima as a troublemaker who they could blame when they get in trouble. Who knows maybe he and the freak will try to kill each other.

Eliza their human names out over Prima, “This Peter, Victor, Adam, Safwana, Michael, Aariyeh, Nick, Omar, Axel, Qi, Luke, Marco and Orion. They don’t have a last name.”

“These are my younger siblings from oldest to youngest-” He finished telling the humans their real names pointing to each of them.

“You may only address us by those names! If you so much touch any of my brothers and sister I will beat your aft!” He declared.

“Actually I’ll prefer the new name given to me, Aariyeh. After all what is life without a new identify.” Alchemist spoke with smile. Prima squint at Alchemist for calling himself that.

“My new name is also Orion if that helps.” Optimus added while the most of the rest didn’t really care about the human names.

“No.” Prima stated “I refuse to call you by those fleshing names.”

Lucky the bell rang singling brunch as the children run off to the tables, she turn to see take the children to the dining tables. But they were gone, she sigh these thirteen will cause quite an impact on her.

When she arrived at the dining tables, the thirteen was sitting together. Peter-no Prima since the boy demand for him to be call that. He was disgusted by the bread in his mouth as Vector focus it into his mouth. The remaining ten was laughing at Prima being force feed by Vector. Vector must have said something for Prima to sallow the food down. Prima face turn grim with a scowl as he spat something out as he grabs the butter knife and stab it into his boil egg.

Solus raise her hand, fork in hand pointing at Prima with coyly smile, whatever she just said must of been horrible as Prima look like he was gonna jump over the table and trample her.

“Eliza! Tom took my bread!”

Eliza attention away from the strange group of children.

\-----------\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\------------------\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\------------

Three months has since they been introduced. Mrs Cole dislike them for their freaky hair and after learning their ‘human age’. Poor Eliza was fire from her job since she gave them ‘extra’ attention and favour them. Most of them was sad to see her go but Eliza promise that she’d be fine before leaving the grounds.

“So Peter-”

“It’s Prima stupid fleshing.”

“Yeah, whatever _Peter_ why your hair white? It’s so weird and creepy.”

“Yeah no last name too. Did parents hate you too?”

More of the children starter to surround Prima called him names and said horrible things, at least in their mind.

“Only old people have white hair!”

“Freak!”

“Maybe that’s why their parents left them, didn’t want to freaky hair children!”

“Curse child!”

“A problem child.”

Prima didn’t really care human children calling them that. After all they’re just dumb children, it always like they could do any harm to them. Moving away from the group until Billy Stubbs said,

“I bet your father hated you cause so chaotic. A maniac child who never listen to him. That’s what you are a chaotic maniac!”

“Chaotic maniac!” the rest of the children chanted with glean.

Normally Tom would be their favourite to pick on but after the cave accident they needed a look target. Peter was the perfect one since Witch Safwana and Black Marco was always together.

Old man Victor, Snobby Adam, Nerdy Orion, Weird Aariyeh, Giant Nick, Lying Luke and Crazy Qi are was always together in the book section, Tiny Michael and Tall Omer were in the dead garden. Prima does spend time with them but every evening he alone which make it the perfect time to strike.

“Chaotic maniac!”

Prima stop moving away, Billy grin thinking Peter was about to cry. Until Peter turn around socked him in the nose. Billy starter to wail as Prima grab his collar and spoke in a low tone sending through the rest of the children.

“Call that me again and you never live passed the age of seven. Understand.” His ice eyes glaring into Billy’s. Billy felt small, very small. He feared Tom for killing his rabbit and for his freakishness. But something about Peter told him, if he wants to live pass seven, he should careful of what he’d say next. 

Billy chocked out “I understand Pet-Prima!”

“Good” Prima drop Billy on the ground without care walking away as the group of children around him move away.

\--------\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\---------

Prima was pacing around in a circle of large dead tree that his siblings have chosen to claim as their base behind the Wool’s orphanage, a dead garden that the carers don’t bother to look after. This place was close off until Maximo stole the key to get away from the children.

Turns out Mrs Cole doesn’t even care that they were there, as long they didn’t leave the orphanage grounds. Mr Wools on the other hand didn’t care as long they didn’t break anything.

An idea struck him when he saw how Onyx blossom a flower. He quickly run away causing the other primes to glance at each other wondering what idea is going in the oldest head.

Only for Prima to return with rusty metal bat stab into the ground, “Okay listen up, we know Fleshing Cole doesn’t give a shit about the garden and Fleshing Wool doesn’t mind since we’re in it. We’re gonna use it, this gonna will our garden, the Garden of the Primes. Our base!”

Onyx let out a smile on his face, “So you’re finally granting me my organic garden, my birthday wish present after all this time.”

“If want to call it that then yes.” Prima stated before adding “Don’t work too hard on it, remember we’re be leaving this place as soon I turn eighteen.”

Onyx pouted “Fine but my new garden better be bigger than this one.”

Prima sigh as place pinch his forehead, “For Primus sakes Onyx, when Father take us back. I get you a whole planet for your garden.”

“Okay! Now that I like!” Onyx smile with glean as picked the blossom flower, placing it in Micronus hair.

“That reminds me Vector,” Solus directed their attention him. “What do you mean by ‘not interfacing another fifteen stellar cycle’, what does that term mean?”

Alpha Trion snorted at Solus’ words while Optimus splutter with a red face, Vector exhale knowing Solus won’t stop until she gets her answer.

Alchemist had grin on his face as he sips on the stolen wine from the Mr Wool. Normally stealing is wrong but he needs his drink damn it. This is gonna get good, very good.

Vector cough trying to explain, “Interfacing is a, well….a new type of bonding for our people…one where its use to transfer pleasure to another...only used with Amica Endura, an Amica Endura is a long-term best friend or a Conjunx Endura are the equivalent of a spouse in human term.”

“Pleasure how so?”

“Kind of like how human reproduce but less messy.” Vector answer with flushed face. The rest made a disgusted face, remember how one of the older children explain how humans mated to make a new generation. Some had nightmare for weeks while others *quicoughntus* found it interesting and research it even further.

“Oh my dear Megatronus, we have to be careful or I end up carrying children!” Solus exclaim with fake fear as she drops her head into his laps. Megatronus glance at her face before picturing older Solus with a big stomach holding it before it faded into her holding a small bundle child with lighten skin of his own, her eyes and hair with his violet tips.

Unknowingly he let out a large smile on his face as the rest stare at his face, Solus calling trying to call him back from his dream world.

“Megatronus!” He shook at his dear Solus’ voice,

“What?”

“You we’re picturing me fat with large stomach won’t you!”

“No! I picturing you with our child!”

“Oh~ Sweetheart!” Solus jump on him with a smile on her face while Prima and Nexus made an “itch” or gargle sound in disgust.

“That is highly unacceptable! You’re too young to think like that!” Prima screeched.

“Not to mention the child will have a fleshing body! Have you not seen what happens when they go hungry?!” Solus bright smile turn grim, remembering how the adorable babies starter to cry when she picks them up, taking their hand out of their mouth, Nexus and Maximo almost threw them out cause of the screams.

“And let’s not forget about the aging and periods their femme has to go through.” He added on, “Along with the fact, they scream in pain when giving birth.”

Maximo blink before stating “Prima are you worry for Megatronus and Solus?”

Prima stop speaking as they look at him. He turns flushed before shouting out “NO! DON’T BE RIDICULOUS?! SHUT YOU’RE MOUTH MAXIMO!”

“You do care about us!” Amalgamous tease. 

“Tsundere” Alchemist added with a laugh.

“A what?”

“Tsundere is someone initially cold and even hostile towards their love ones, before gradually showing a warmer side over time, and keeps switching back and forth between the two. They are also passionate, wild, and aggressive too.” 

They all nodded at Vector’s explanation and agree, “Yup Prima is definitely that.”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes are you!” They shouted back to him.

“Vector!”

“You are brother.”

Prima felt his spark broke, falling on his knees as Alpha Trion pat his back.

“Cheer up brother, at least we know that all your angry action means you just love us.”

“I’m not-”

“Sshhhh, it’s okay.”

Prima itch and sigh and got back up.

“Okay, now it’s time to make this garden a perfect temporally base!”

“Yes sir~” They replied.

Vector place the garden into a bubble to make sure that no large sounds could escape outside to catch the humans’ attention. Onyx kick the small dead trees, removing all their roots but left the old dead big one in its place. Nexus carried the broke dead trees into a fire pit of the unwanted dead greens, which is lit into flames by Alchemist, Vector drop the melted metal from last time into the fire pit.

Solus with her hammer hit the melted wood and fire turning it into a forge house with noise proof walls. Alchemist began another fire as Vector drop the metal into again, Souls turn that into a sewing room.

“Perfect now we can get out of these rugs!” Prima grin.

Onyx hum as he changes the landscape and outline of the garden. Old tree into back centre, forge house and sewing room near at the front of the gate.

Alchemist fill up the handmade streams up with water as Onyx brought the tree back to life. They work all day to get the garden done, Quintus and Solus work on making the new clothes for them.

Near dinner time, the garden was finish, the dead tree was turn into a cherry blossom, fence of yellow and white roses lines up behind it, water fountain in the centre with the statue of Primus. Green grass with a stream of clean warm water to play in without worry. Small wild flowers in patches around the near the cherry blossom tree. Stone path leading to the tree too.

They were dirty and washing themselves inside of clean water which both as a hot spring thanks the Alchemist building a tunnel way from the forge so the fire from there heats the water up. They were also now wearing better outfits to protect themselves from the cold. They return to their room to sleep after eating the fruits that Onyx had grown for them.

Prima, Trion, Nexus, Liege, Solus and Megatronus had refuse to call themselves their human names. Solus wanted to keep her human name but realise she couldn’t pronoun it properly, so she just stuck to her original name. Vector, Micronus, Onyx and Orion didn’t mind about the names. Alchemist insisted calling him Aariyeh for their new life along with Quintus calling himself Qi.

After a week, Vector ran into Tom Riddle in the book section at the back. When he saw him, he knew he was different. He could sense magic inside of him, not all their own one. But very similar but difference from their own magic, not doubt Unicorn’s work in this world. He softly spoke to him.

“Hello.”

Tom turn his head as he glares at him, he was nine years old so he was older than all of the thirteen. As all of them was eight and younger, he waves slowly at him. Tom glare at him before turning to his book, trying to read the word.

“The word is ablation; it means the surgical removal of body tissue.” He said to Tom as he looks at the word. Tom snap at him as he tried to scare the younger boy.

“Shut up, I don’t need help to speak a single word from someone younger than me.”

Vector smirker at him for being call younger than him. If the young boy learns how old he and his siblings were. He wouldn’t believe it and call him a liar, but he knows young Riddle personality very well. He knows that he shouldn’t be messing around with fate’s design but turning away his breathed, even if he was created by his chaotic uncle wouldn’t sit well with him. Plus, his siblings can also tell that he’d one of them regardless of his origin.

He just pats Tom’s head before leaving him alone, Tom was in shock before he’d starter cursing silently in his head to end Vector. However, after meeting Vector, he was daily kidnapped by the Primes to hang out with them. Vector and Trion help him with reading and writing, Alchemist, Quintus and Onyx help him control some of his magic and his abilities to speak to snakes. When his magic was revealed to him, he acted superior before realising that all of the thirteen had magic too. He demanded to know more about magic but Prima simply pet his head like child.

“Stop that! I’m not a child, I’m older than all of you!” He hissed out as the rest just laugh and chuckle at him.

Every day after his magic was reveal, he spends time with them then join them in the Garden of the Prime. He had to say, he wouldn’t admit it but he really enjoys their company and enjoy the garden a lot. It was peacefully and lovely, he took a clean bath in warm water. He loves it, this is what he like. But…. He was jealous of them as they treated each other as family with exotic names. He knows that he’d pretty and smart at a young age but they out shine him. He felt angry at this but Orion’s kind smile to him, Solus’ gentle touch that reminds him of a mother, Victor voice the comfort him when he was angry, Trion’s wisdom and Prima’s leadership.

He wanted and long to be a part of them but he knows that he’d too different. He doesn’t have colour hair like them, he’s doesn’t have red eyes like Victor and Liege. He adores those ruby red amber eyes. He hates his boring brown eyes and his name, Tom Riddle. To simple, to normal. Not worthy to be with them.

Then one day, a rich couple came wanting Victor and Adam or Trion as he calls himself. But they refuse to go unless the rest and him, freakishness Tom came with them. Tom would never admit it but when they were in the, no their garden, he was crying as they minus Prima hug him. It only been a whole month since they met and yet. He couldn’t bring himself to care about it.

“Stop crying Tobias Prime,” Prima grumble out as he pats his back, “Your one of us now, as if we’ll let those fleshing takes us without you.”

Tom blink at his replied, “T-Tobias?”

Prima nodded his head as he glances down at him, “But of course. You’re a Prime now so you need a new name. Tom was always to plain and boring for you anyways.” He wanted to go with Thomas but Vector told him that he wouldn’t be a good idea. Turns out their new brother father’s name was Thomas. Yeah he throw that name off his list once he learn about that.

Tom smile, Tobias Prime. Yes that’s very unique and dashing, he felt giggly but hold it in. He finally had a special name, he’d not freakishness Tom. He was going to become something great when he grows older. He gonna make the world remember and be at awe at his name.

“You have that I’m gonna conquer the world look on your face.” Liege snicker softly as he read his expression. Tom - no Tobias flushed out softly as he shook his head.

“No I’m am not.”

They all deadpanned at him, “Yes you are, we can tell.” They were conquerors themselves Tobias, they are not that young. It too earlier for him to tried and trick them, many later in life if he lives long enough. They hope he does, they have grown quite close to him in the last month.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts and Red Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom or rather Tobias enters Hogwarts as the Primes spoils him rotten.

Tobias glare at the old man in front of him, he was going to a school to learn magic. He was please until he learn that Dumble-dork refuse to get his family know because they weren’t magical. As if, they are the most magical people he ever know. More powerfully than this old fart!

He grumble as he led Dumble-dork into their garden for proof to see their magic. While he led them there, Dumbledore was in his own thought when he met Tom who refuse that name who calls himself Tobias Prime. He hear from Mrs Coles about the group of children who hangs out in the lock garden. They had claim the garden as their own and refuses to share it with the other children. Many of the children wanted to play inside of the beautiful area but they refuse.

When Billy and some of the older children tried to break through fences, their hands was cut by the metal structures. So they just leave them alone inside of their garden however as punishment they took away their dinner. But for some reasons they seem glad about it.

When Dumbledore saw Tom, he knew he was dark. Every part of the boy was dark, he knew the boy would end up in Slytherin which was a shame. If only the boy was light then maybe things would be different. He follows him through the garden, when he lay eyes on the wall gates. He could see why the children wanted to play in there it was truly a fantasy due the smell of flowers and fresh water running to be hear. But he was more focus on the magic, he never felt anything like it. He could felt all the light and dark magic behind there. It was large, larger than any children and adult he had ever met.

When he enter the area, he saw the thirteen children who greet Tom with a warm smile yet glare at him. He knew they were the ones, Tom’s magic was in the area but the thirteen of them. Their magic FILL over the place. Peter or Prima as he call himself, his magic was so light and pure. Nothing like he had felt or seen. He knew that this child would end up in Gryffindor. In fact, he’d sure most of the children here will end up in Gryffindor due to their light magic core. He could sense that dark energy inside of the younger ones but the youngest Orion.

He greeted them with a welcome smile as he told them about Hogwarts. They glance at each other before agreeing to join in. Excellent, this way he can control the young light wizards. All dark wizards must be erase. He smile with a sparkle in his eyes unaware that the children wasn’t fool by his grandfatherly act at all. He was far too young to fool them with promises. He put them on the roasters before leaving. He has a feeling that those children will the change the world under his guidance.

Once the old man left, they spoke to each other, dropping their mask as they saw the hunger in his eyes to control them. Prima spat out in rage as he stabs his wooden Star Saber sword on the ground. “Fricking bastard trying to control us, his stupid magic trying to mind control me and siblings. I’ll feed him to the Unicorn myself!”

Vector chuckle softly, “Don’t worry brother, father would never allow us to be taken under control by any of these mortal magic. No offense Tobias, your magic is the same as them.”

Tobias growl softly as he hatred it when they talk about mortal magic and this father of theirs. He hated the fact they kept it a secret from him. No matter once he prove himself in the wizard world, his siblings will respect him like they should. A family member that they adore, well….they do adore him but like a small child learning new things. He want them to look up to him like they look up with each other.

Vector pet his head, he send him a smile showing that he was lost in thought again. He smile softly back to him, Vector knows that he hates it when they keep secrets from him.

“Tobias what would you like to improve on today?” He ask him as he walk them over to their library, he follow him while tightly holding his hand.

Vector sat in a laps while he sat in the chair, he enjoys this as he when falls asleep. Vector would be hugging him through the night because he wouldn’t have to return to that wretched place of an orphanage outside of their garden.

When the day arrived for most of them to get his wands, Tobias was very excited, at last he was gonna lay eyes on the world he is meant to belong in. He heard so much from his dear ‘little’ brother Vector, Vector never kept it a secret that he could see into the future as he was known as a Seer. He learned that Seers are very powerful wizards and witches who are hunter down due to their foresight. Which is why Vector had to be protected, he’d not a fool though. He knows Vector can protect himself but he wouldn’t allow any take Vector or any one of his little Prime brothers and sister away from him.

Prima, Vector, Trion and Solus will be joining him next year sadly but they would be fine. He promise that he’d be the top student in everything. There no way he would failed from all the subjects his younger brothers taught him. He still refuse to them older brothers, he was the oldest after all. It’s his duty to protect them from those hungering power corrupted people like Dumb-a-dork!

He huff softly as Vector came with him, he held Vector’s hand tightly so that they couldn’t get lost arriving into the pub. Vector told him how it lead to the wizarding world. Vector went to talk to the bartender Tom. He huff and hold back a snare at the horrible plain boring name. Completely please that he was known as Tobias now. He lay eyes on their world, the rightfully world he was born in. He vow to protect this from the worthless muggles.

Muggles are a fitting name for such creatures those non magic users. He wanted to plague them until Prima told him that removing the muggles will only make them hunt the magical world even more. So he plan is to seal off the magical world from those disgusting creatures forever.

They head to goblin bank to get some gallon for them, he also wanted an inherited test to know his bloodline until Vector told him that his mother was magical while his father was a dirty muggle! A muggle! His father wanted nothing to do with him because he was magical like his mother, his mother became very sick and ill when his father abandon them. His mother own magic was use to keep him warm until she gave birth to him dying from exhaustion. He hated that his mother fell in love with a disgusting muggle but he was very pleased that his mother love him that her own magic kept him alive.

Taken from his thought as he looks at Vector talking a goblin about the Prime vault, he didn’t knew the Prime family was an ancient family. They were taken to vault number 7 when he saw the gallons inside of there, he was very pleased about this. His family wouldn’t have steal or trick people anymore as most of his younger siblings had so much chivalry. He groan at the thought from Prima, Orion and Trion words every time when they caught Liege, Qi, Axel, Nexus and himself stealing. Vector and Onyx just watches in amuse while Solus and Megatronus both are just lovely-dovey with each other.

He takes a whole heap of the gallon into his wallet as he didn’t want to return to the bank, just in case the old creep sends a trail on him. He refuse to let the old man take anything from him even if it was a Knut. He notice that where was some pictures in the room but they weren’t moving. They were all metallic warriors wearing armour even their face was cover. There was all thirteen of them too, he wonders if they were his siblings’ ancestors.

He glances around to see what rest was there, he spots books and some type of metal pad. He notice it look a lot like the tools Trion use to write on. He hum softly as he took one to see, he saw it was language that he was taught when he was first adopted to the family. He hums in delight that he wouldn’t have to worry about any one reading it to learn because they can’t. He takes it with him as he chuckle out softly.

“Brother your possessive side is showing again.” Vector call out to him as he notices Tobias is finish.

He huffs out softly, “No I’m not.” He takes the three of the data pad like a prize, which it was, with so much knowledge of the Prime’s history inside of there.

Once done, he head to get his robes and books bought as he wanted his wand last to make this even sweeter. He glances into the mirror enjoying the sight on him in the robes, he wonders which house would he end up in. He doesn’t care what it was as long it wasn’t the house Dumb-a-dork. He spots Vector reading one of his magic books as he waits for him. His little brother is so wise, he silently curses that his brother was a seer. He’s little brother didn’t deserve to be curse with such a power and have a huge target on his back.

He taps Vector’s shoulder, waiting for him to put his book away before getting his wand. The moment he’d been waiting for, he glances at the front of the shop. Ollivander’s, the best wand maker in the world. He steps inside with Vector holding his hand as he checks the area. He saw a middle age man glancing at them.

He spoke softly to them, “New faces, looking for a wand. Then you came to the right place young man.” He glances at Vector, “Curious, curious very so.” The stare unnerves Tobias a bit but he stood in front of Vector, glaring at the wand maker. Daring him to make a move at his younger brother, he won’t let him touch him.

Ollivander laugh and chuckle softly, “No need to panic young Riddle, your brother’s soul is quite mysterious. Come now, let’s get you a wand.” He went to the back with the boxes to find one for him. His words echo to Tobias, he glared at the Ollivander more. Who simply chuckle and laugh at him, how dare he laugh at him.

He hands over a wand for Tobias to take, “Try this one. Give it a wave.” He raises a brow before grabbing to wave it, pointing at him. Making a wind blast that destroy what was behind Ollivander, he blinked in surprise as the wand maker took it back.

“Definitely not that one,” He pull a different one out, “Try this.” Tobias grab it and wave it only to destroy a shelf, making the wand stacks for down on to the ground. “Not that one too.” Vector stare in amaze that the mand maker wasn’t affect by the mess. He’d guessing that after all mess made by the wizards and witches getting their wands over the years. It wasn’t that surprising anymore, he’d thankful that he recorded this to share it with the others after Tobias left. At least this way no surprise spark attack to the others.

Tobias glance at the new wand, it was seventh one for him to tried. Ollivander hand him the wand, he reached for it. He felt the air around him shift, his magic whisper to him as he the wand felt so right in his hand.

Ollivander glances at the wand as he whispers out softly, “Yew, phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches long, rigid and unyielding. You to be destined for great things young Riddle Prime.”

Tobias simply smile at the words spoken from the wand maker, yes, he is. With his wand finally in hand, he pays Ollivander for his wand and left with Vector. He tried to giggle in delight as he felt the wand in his hands. He wanted to bring his wand out and wave it around, but he wasn’t childish damn it. He felt their eyes on him as he bought his wand out.

He glared Qi seeing his eyes gleaning out, “Don’t even think try it.”

He whines softly, “Come on just a test Tobias.” He hugged his wand tightly to his chest, he’d not a fool. Living with them long enough has made he realise that Qi was very er…into learning how something works by any means.

“You can ask the wand maker when its your turn Qi, stop picking on Tobias.” Prima slap his head softly who pouted.

“Fine…Say how did the alley of magic look like Vector.” He glances at his actual older brother with eyes of wonder. Vector just smile with his eyes close as he put a finger over his mouth, not spilling anything for them. Qi pouted more as he grumbles into Alchemist chest, who pet his head. “There, there Qi it’s alright.”

Tobias grumble as he felt his head pat by Solus, “Awww our baby brother is growing up~.”

His eye twitch, “Your younger than me!”

“Nope~, little Toby is growing up~.” He flushed up angry at her words as he was pet on the head. Curse her monstrous strength, she can crush boulders triple her size easily and lift them like a paper plane. He grumbles as he starter to read his book for Hogwarts, “Awwww~ look at him. Reading a book, he’d such a book worm like you Trion.”

Trion sigh softly, “Sister, I find it rather a good thing. Bless father that Tobias didn’t end up like you with your crazy stunts.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault they trash talk back about my Megatronus. Those brats got a lesson!”

“Sister…” Orion sigh softly as he spoke, “Having a stink bomb exploring in their bedroom isn’t a lesson. They smell like horse poop for months.”

Solus, Prima, Tobias, Qi, Nexus and Luke snicker at the prank, Megatronus smile brightly, remembering it as he hugs Solus. Whispering sweet words to her of how she defended him, if it was when Tobias first join them, the action cause many to cover their faces at their affection. But after the years together, living with them. They have learnt to deal with the sweet name calling and flowery sparkles around them, by just ignoring the two lost in their own little world.

Tobias grumble as he couldn’t change his name from Tom Riddle on paper until he turns seventeen. Seventeen! He’d has to keep that boring cursed name Tom Riddle! He can’t wait for him to turn seventeen, the age of a full-grown adult wizard. He plans to make a name for himself and buy a large land and build a median house enough to fit his family and possible future nieces and nephews from his ‘younger’ siblings.

They might treat him like a child, but he not blind. He can see the way they look at each other, he doesn’t have a connection like them. This spark what they call heart but he knows its pretty amazing. He was given a special gift from his family over the years for his birthday. He always hated his birthday but now, he’s life was fill with nothing but pure joy because of them.

One of the gifts given to him over the years, on his ninth birthday. His gift was known as soul vision, a gift from Trion Solus and Onyx. This allows him to see anyone’s soul if he becomes very close to them or he can look into someone’s eyes to see what their real nature was. He was very surprise at this gift, but he’d realise it was based on trust. A deep trust they have with him, that he wouldn’t peak into their souls without permission.

After three months of having that power and not abusing it, he was able to see the spark, their heart, the soul of their essence. He’d never seen anything so beautiful; their sparks call out to him. He felt so warm and welcome as a brother. He also notices something else; he notices a red string around Solus and Megatronus, on their pinkie fingers. He remembers hearing and reading about it about from older children and stories book.

When he glances all his sibling’s fingers, that red string was connected and intertwined with each one of them...and when he checks his own…he didn’t have red string…it hurt…he had everything he could ever wanted. A family that love him but he didn’t anyone to share and bond like his siblings…At least that’s what he thought before Vector spoke to him.

\---

_“Frustrated that you don’t see anyone for you?” It was night when they spoke about it, the smoke and fog covering the star jewel star. It was only viewable for them due the trees and clean air, Vector was sitting on his laps as he was smaller than him. They were on the roof, sitting on a large cushion known as a bean bag. He grumbled softly as he hugged him tightly as he glared at his string less finger._

_“…Do you why?” He hated how weak he sounds but he couldn’t help, a part of him was still a child. A bit possessive, dark thinking and over ambitious but still too young. Vector wipe his tears away; he was crying due the fact he didn’t have a fated one.... How weak and pathetic was he. _

_“Cause your fated one isn’t born yet.” He looked down at him before laughing out loud madly as he holds his head. _

_“You can’t serious, how can they be. Surely my fated one can’t be that young…. are they?” _

_Vector was silent as his eyes glow softly cyan blue; he was checking the future as his pupils were gone. “…Your fated one won’t be born until the year 1980.” _

_“But nearly sixty years apart, what is god thinking, surely he can’t be that stupid?” He questioned him as Vector blink as he shook his head softly to make his eyes turn back to ruby red. Tobias watch as his brother look up at him, petting his head. _

(High from the heavens the Unicron laugh as Primus slap his brother head, **“Why would you do that?!”** **_“Why not, the boy was meant to my avatar of chaos not some damn hero of order!”_** Primus pouted at his words.)

_“…We cannot comprehend the wisdom of the gods,” Vector said to him as he ignores the two supreme beings’ words from the universe. “But I’m sure they have a good reason behind it. Perhaps it’s the god’s way of telling you to find a way to live beyond a normal mortal life. After all wizards are said to be live for two hundred years before death from old age.”_

_He hummed in delight, “True wizards do trend to live longer than those muggles,” he starter to think. “I need to make anti-aging spell or something to keep my good looks in the future.” _

_Vector pat his head, “You’ll be fine little brother, you have us to help you.” Tobias nodded his head before glaring down at him._

_“I’m your big brother damn it.” _

_“Whatever you say.” He snickered as he pets him. _

_“….As your big brother, I allow you to pet me.” _

_Vector simply laugh as he hug, Tobias felt his mouth softly tug into a smile as he hug back. _

_“Awww~.” Two voice whispers behind them, Tobias eye twitch as he looks behind him to see Solus and Megatronus. “So cute~, our Toby is all growing up~.” _

_“Shouldn’t you two be in a room?!” Tobias voice ranged through the night in rage, it was only thanks to Vector that they didn’t get in trouble._

_“Don’t ruin the moment Toby~.”_

_“STOP CALLING ME THAT!”_

\---

Tobias grumble as he remembers that night, thinking about his family, all the moments they had together made him smile a lot in happiness. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, he excited and nervous to finally go to Hogwarts. Excited to learn about magic and nervous as this would the longest period he’d been away from his family.

They were in front of the train station as they walk through the barrier that was Platform 9 3/4. He swears if it wasn’t due to Vector’s gift, he would have been a dumbass asking the station muggles. He was really surprise about their blindness but that just makes it him more determined to keep the muggles away from the magic world when he comes the minister of Magic.

He glances at this family, if it was orphanage, they would be wearing those rugs but here. They were all wearing sew outfit made by Solus, Qi and Maximo. In the eyes of others, they were high nobles like the old blood families. He felt great pride to be wearing these clothing as he didn’t have to wear those ridiculous dirty outfits. He already burned away all his old outfits from the orphanage as someone like him doesn’t need such ghastly things.

He wanted to get on the train as he waves bye to them but he stands there hugging them tightly as he silently cried. After wiping his tears away, telling them that he’d write a letter to them once a week or nearly every day, Solus’ words. Prima pat his head as he stood a stool to be taller, much to the others trying not to laugh.

“Be strong Tobias, the others won’t treat you like them due to your half blood. Remember a true Prime never cowards or watches from the sidelines. Your pride and actions reflected yourself and all of us.” He looks down at him up, Tobias tried not to laugh as he nodded his head.

“Don’t forget to have some fun and make some friends. True friends who you can trusted and share your experiences with.” Vector said with a smile at him. Tobias smile slightly, he didn’t really want to make friends. But since it was coming from Vector he couldn’t say no to his face. Each wave their own good byes either to a ruffed on his hair, a wave of bye or snuggles deep hug. They gave a smile or grin at him as they look on into the window.

\------Skip time----

He watches in delight and amaze the sight of Hogwarts from the boat, waiting for his name to be call.

“Thomas Riddles!”

He forces himself to not cringle at the name Thomas, the name of his muggle father. He refuses to be call by that but he has no choice however it doesn’t mean he won’t correct the others. He sat down as the hat was place on his head.

**_“Curiosity, very curiosity.”_** The voice of the sorting hat said to him, **_“Younger siblings who gifted you and one is a seer, a powerful one at that.” _**

‘If you much as tell the old farts! -’ He was cut off by the hat laughing.

** _“Nonsense young Prime-Riddle. Your secrets are yours to keep. I merely sort you. Very proud and protective, loves to learn everything that you can. Ravenclaw? No…Your very ambitious and cunning…yes you shall be.”_ **

**“Slytherin!” **He shouted as the table of snakes clapped softly, he heads over to there. Time to make his mark on the wizarding world.


End file.
